


A Roll in the Hay

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7098544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not as smutty as the title suggests. Lisa and Louisa go to the stable at Abandoned Dews to talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Roll in the Hay

It had taken Lisa a long time, but finally she was comfortable enough to ride Starshine through the Forgotten Fields and Unfortunate Dews farm. It helped a lot that Louisa was there to keep her company.

“So what do you like so much about this place?” asked Louisa. They rode their horses at a walk around the Upper Goldspur Mill, both enjoying the sunshine and fresh country air.

“Oh, you know, it’s quiet,” said Lisa. “And peaceful.”

“And abandoned,” said Louisa. “Good place for sneaking away and making out or doing other things.”

“Yeah, that too,” said Lisa with a laugh. “With any luck, the barn will be empty today though.”

“We’ll know if it isn’t,” said Louisa. “It’s not moaning from ghosts we’ll hear.”

“It never is,” said Lisa, and giggled. “But seriously, I like exploring abandoned places. Even if it gets me into trouble. Did Linda tell you about when I went to explore an abandoned mansion with her and got stuck in the greenhouse?”

“No,” said Louisa. “Can I laugh at that?”

“Go ahead, I did,” said Lisa with a laugh. “It was really stupid of me to climb up some rickety old stairs. Damn curiosity and what it does to cats.”

“But you’re not a cat, although you have a great-“ Louisa started, but Starshine silenced her with a snort.

Fortunately, the old barn was as silent and eerie as ever when the two rode up to it.

“Race you to the top?” asked Lisa, her green eyes sparkling with excitement.

“You’re on,” said Louisa. 

She dismounted Supernova and climbed up the barn, gripping the old wooden beams and being grateful once again that they were so old as to be fossilised rather than rotten through. Termites had clearly been included in the extinction of all life.

The inside of the barn was dark but, rather than smelling musty, it smelled just like fresh hay. There was a large pile of that fresh hay in the middle of the barn. Despite what it was regularly used for, the hay didn’t smell like what Louisa expected it to. It just smelled like hay. And it was soft and had a weird Pandoric glow about it whenever it wasn’t being used.

“I beat you,” Louisa teased, flopping down onto the hay. “Sometimes I think you let me win.”

“I do not. It has nothing to do with the fact that I need to wait for the hay to stop glowing,” said Lisa. “Has it?”

“Aww. Yeah, I’m on it so it just looks like normal hay now,” said Louisa. “You’re good to come in.”

“Okay.” Lisa poked her head in the small window leading onto the loft. The sun shone in on her, making her red hair look almost like a halo. Even the fur trim around the hood of her vest was lit by a glow.

“Oh I wish I had a camera that would capture that properly,” said Louisa. “You look beautiful.”

“Thanks,” said Lisa. Louisa couldn’t see her face properly, but she thought that she might be blushing. “I’m sure Anne looks better in the sunlight though. Her hair looks like gold.”

“Blondes don’t do it for me,” said Louisa. “You, though…” She smiled at Lisa, and kept smiling until her girlfriend was at her side. Then, she kissed her.

“It’s sweet, how much you adore me,” said Lisa, lying down beside her on the hay. “Did I ever tell you about my first day here in Jorvik?”

“No,” said Louisa, “I don’t think you did. Anne and Alex said that you helped them get together but that’s all I know.”

“It was as much me as it was Sabine,” said Lisa. “She locked them in but I left them alone in there.”

“The stable thing? No, they were already together before that,” said Louisa. “You brought them together. Apparently you gave Anne’s number to Alex?”

“Oh, that,” said Lisa. “I remember that now. I didn’t know I got them together though. I had other things on my mind.”

“I know,” said Louisa. “What was it all like for you?”

“High school,” said Lisa, as if that explained everything. “With all the awkward crushes. But they were directed towards me, unfortunately. Why no girls liked me I do not know. Until that Star Academy thing, I thought I was doomed to be single forever.”

“You can tell me about Star Academy some other day,” said Louisa. “High school, though, let’s swap high school stories.”

“Okay. My first day was so weird and scary. I’m glad the other girls were willing to help me, though. And then there was that business with Josh. It’s so awkward when guys crush on you, you know?”

“Yes,” said Louisa, and laughed. “Only you could be open about it because of Alex. My high school wasn’t so accepting until my last years there.”

“Alex fought off boys for me,” said Lisa. “Literally, sometimes. But me, her, and Katja were the only lesbians in the school.”

“That’s a pity,” said Louisa. “Any bisexual girls?”

“For a while there was only Anne but, you know, she was taken and I didn’t want to upset Alex. Besides, Anne made a terrible first impression on me.”

“What did she do?” asked Louisa.

“She insulted my clothes and then my hair,” said Lisa. “She was so rude.”

“How could anyone insult such hotness?” asked Louisa. “I would say she’s blind but hey, she did end up with Alex.”

“Well she’s the only one who did,” said Lisa with a giggle. “I’m glad you like my punk rock look.”

“You’re hot no matter how you dress,” said Louisa. “Sure, you might be a bit skinny compared to certain other girls but you know what Shakira says.”

“Ha, if you think I’m skinny now, you should’ve seen me when I started high school,” said Lisa. “I think ‘skeletal’ would’ve been the right word to use.”

“How come?” asked Louisa. “I was really thin too once.”

“A combination of things,” said Lisa. “I have a fast metabolism, I was nervous about moving to a new place and starting at a new school so I wasn’t eating much, and I just had my growth spurt. Jorvik has a lot of nice old ladies who just want to fatten up skinny kids, did you know that?”

“Yes,” said Louisa with a laugh. “I go to Mrs Packard’s some Thursdays for pancakes. She always invites me. And those nice horse market people who sold me Lovesong gave me a sandwich when I first met them.”

“It’s nice of them, though,” said Lisa. “And pretty much everyone who offers us food can cook really well.”

“Except for Tim and Ed Fields,” said Louisa. She laughed again. “If I didn’t know that those two aren’t related, I’d swear that they were.”

“Yeah,” said Lisa. “So, what was it like for you growing up?”

“Kind of boring, so I read a lot. And I did things on my grandparents’ farms. Both sides of the family had farming in their blood. Unfortunately that ended with me,” said Louisa with a smile as she remembered. “When I finished high school, my Aunty Teena invited me to move to Jorvik where she lives so I could spend more time riding. I rode a lot while I was growing up, so that was fun. After a while, I discovered that there was a place here where I could study horses so that’s what I’m working towards now.”

“And let me guess, your aunt lives on the other side of the Old King’s Road,” said Lisa.

“Yeah,” said Louisa. “Good thing dad lives in the fishing village. Otherwise I’d have nowhere to stay.”

“You could rent an apartment in Jarlaheim,” said Lisa. “They’re a bit pricey, though.”

“Nah, Jarla’s nice and all but city life isn’t for me,” said Louisa. “I love the cute little fishing village. The beach across from the stable island is lovely too.”

“The country girl and the city girl,” said Lisa, twining their fingers together. “Aren’t we cute?”

“Just another of Jorvik’s cute couples,” said Louisa. She smiled at her girlfriend and kissed her.

The kiss developed into something more, as they often did, and Louisa soon found herself lacking any clothes. Without Princess there to stop her, it was all too easy to take things all the way just from kissing. Lisa was just as naked, and as always it was a glorious sight.

“How’d you get this?” asked Lisa, tracing a curving scar over the inside of Louisa’s right ankle.

“Oh, that’s actually a funny story,” said Louisa. “I was at my Aunty Lee’s house and there was this pretty girl, Brook, over. We went out for a walk and at some point she convinced me to climb over a barbed-wire fence. My foot slipped on the stile and before I knew it, I was straddling the fence.”

“Ouch,” said Lisa with a wince.

“But I didn’t cry,” said Louisa, grinning at the memory of her pride. “Brook helped me off the fence and we walked back to the house so my Aunt could patch me up. I’m lucky I didn’t need stitches. My favourite jeans and joggers were ruined, though.”

“So you’re saying that pretty girls get you into trouble?” Lisa summed up.

“Yes,” said Louisa. “That’s exactly what I’m saying. I nearly cried when I found out that my favourite star jeans were ruined, though. The blood could wash out but grandma could only do a patch job on them.”

“So you’ve always liked stars,” said Lisa. “That’s interesting.”

“And now I’ve fallen in love with one,” said Louisa with a laugh. “It’s cute.”

“Any other war wound stories?” asked Lisa. “I want to trace your scars if that’s not too weird.” She traced a finger along the bottom of Louisa’s foot, making her moan.

“Not weird at all,” said Louisa. “But don’t do that again or I’ll get distracted.”

“Too bad you’re always wearing shoes,” said Lisa. “You’d be easier to distract otherwise.”

“I can’t believe they don’t sell thongs here,” said Louisa. “Er, flip-flops to you. The ones you wear on your feet.”

“I can’t see any other scars down here,” said Lisa. “Except for this little one on your thigh and that’s hardly fun to trace.”

“Also from the fence,” said Louisa. “There’s one on my chin, though. I came off a bike.”

“Oh, sure, you come off a bike and break the skin, I come off a horse and break my collarbone,” said Lisa. “How is that fair?” She traced the scar anyway and then leaned in and kissed her.

“They’re my only scars,” said Louisa. “I broke my arm once, though, falling off the back of a chair. And I sprained my ankle when I tripped at a town Christmas party. I still twist it sometimes.”

“Which arm?” asked Lisa.

“The crooked one,” said Louisa, holding both arms out straight in front of her.

“Hey, there’s another scar here,” Lisa discovered as her hand rubbed over Louisa’s crooked elbow.

“Oh yeah, forgot about that one. Slipped and fell on gravel,” said Louisa. She laughed. “Oh it hurt like a bitch.”

“You’re definitely a country girl,” Lisa decided. “All your various injuries are from some farm accidents, except for the ankle and arm.”

“Your only injury is from that one time you were a country girl, too,” said Louisa. “Unless you have some scars you’re not telling me about or that I haven’t seen?”

“Nah, I’m graceful enough to not get hurt,” said Lisa. “And my magic heals without scars.”

“That’s convenient,” said Louisa. “Remind me to call you next time I hurt myself.”

“If I’m not already there, then I’m not a very good girlfriend,” said Lisa. “Just let me know next time you twist your ankle.”

“Around here, that could be any minute,” said Louisa. “I’ll step in a hole or dismount in the wrong place, knowing my luck.”

“Do you think I could convince the spy master to use his chipmunks to keep tabs on you?” asked Lisa.

“Ugh, if he’s like the other druids, not likely,” said Louisa. “Although I know for a fact that he has them over for chats every so often.”

“Maybe I can convince them that it’s to keep our saviour safe,” said Lisa. 

“You don’t have to,” said Louisa. “I can take care of myself. Even if I get injured, whatever horse I’m with will somehow get me on their back and take me to the nearest person who can help. I’m pretty sure Smallhoof did when those Dark Core guys were stealing stuff, even if Mrs Holdsworth said that she found me.”

“I want to,” said Lisa. “If I can help someone then I want to. Now that I have this power, I feel like it’s my responsibility. If I could just travel back in time, I could fix so many things.”

“Oh,” said Louisa, suddenly sad as the realisation hit her. “Wow, yeah, that is really unfair. Come here.” 

She pulled her girlfriend into a hug, nuzzling her face into her hair as Lisa rested her head on her chest. She could see Lisa’s birthmark, the four-pointed star that marked her out as the Star Soulrider. She kissed it, almost expecting something magical to happen. But nothing did. Maybe that was a good thing.

Louisa loved Lisa’s tattoos. She had a kind of curtain of stars over her shoulders and a trail of them down her spine, ending with one of the four-pointed variety. That last star was the only spot of colour on her back- white in the middle with one green, one red, one purple, and one blue point.

“How does getting tattoos work with your healing?” asked Louisa. “Wouldn’t it heal too quickly?”

“I can delay it,” said Lisa. “And then I speed it up so the tattoo heals faster.”

“That’s handy,” said Louisa. 

On one shoulder, Lisa had a headshot of Starshine in colour with his name under his portrait. On the other, she had her mother’s name. In some ways, Lisa was such a sap. But Louisa could definitely relate.


End file.
